What Price, Beauty?
by DavidoffBrittonova
Summary: Granted, it's my first published fic, but takea look at it, and enjoy. Language. mild vilence, not much more than the show.


What Price, Beauty? By David B  
  
Sometimes secrets can tear people apart. In this story, Clark Kent learns that some secrets come with a greater price than imaginable. I have a habit of putting myself into my stories, try not to castrate me because of that.  
  
Prologue: Mark 10.251.04  
  
Clark Kent heard the music before anyone else did. His enchanced hearing helped a lot. It was the Rocky theme, and it was coming from a car traveling down the road. It stopped as it neared the school. Clark liked the music. He had heard it a few times. He looked up as a young man, about 20, got out, in a slightly expensive suit, and walk towards the front entrance of the school. Clark noticed that the man was walking towards Chloe. Chloe saw the man, and said something that Clark could barely hear.  
  
"DAVID! You son of a gun you. What brings you to Smallvile?" David Britton smiled. "Well, nothing much, Mon chere amor, nothing too exciting." Clark walked up, and Chloe smiled. "Oh, Hi, Clark, this is a friend of the family. David, he's got a little bit of money." David smiled. "And one of the millions and millions of the Rock's fans." Chloe laughed. "Okay, Rocky, so what brings you here?" David smiled. "I only got eyes for you.Seriously, some troubles back home, and I've decided to move here for the time being. So, still want me to baby-sit you like I did when I was 14?" Chloe blushed. "No! I was 9 years old then! I don't want you treating me like that. God, that would be bad! Ugh! I'd miss out on the world, and coffee!"  
  
Clark smiled. "Can't forget that, can you, Chloe?" Chloe lightly punched Clark. She then wondered why her fist felt like it punched a brick wall. David brought her out of her reverie by saying. "So, you two dating?" Chloe almost stopped breathing, and Clark's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, No, not us, no, Clark only has eyes for a certain Raven-haired beauty named Lana Lang." David laughed. "And not Lucy Lawless? Wow, she must be something." Clark knew who Lucy Lawless was, but didn't even think about her since he heard her name. "So, David, you're moving here? Wow, I guess now we have 40,005 people!" David laughed. "Doesn't seem like that many people actually live here though.Well, Chloe, I'll drop by the house later to see your dad.maybe we can go see the sights of the town tonight?" Clark had a funny feeling and switched on X-ray vision. He saw that David's heart was all black. In fact, all the blood in his system was black, for he could see it; he was immediately suspicious.  
  
He switched back, and said. "Um, I've got to go home and study now. I hope I'll see you later, Chloe."  
  
He ran home after getting out of everybody's way, and caught his dad working on his motorcycle. "Wow, you're home early. No one saw you leave, I hope." "No, Dad," Clark sighed, "I think there's a bad person who just walked into town, and Chloe knows him. I saw his heart dad; it was all black. Black as midnight. Jonathan Kent stopped working on his bike and said. "All black, that doesn't make any sense at all." Clark nodded. "Yes, and his blood, I could see it, it was black as well. I don't think he's as normal as he looks. "  
  
"Hmm, Black blood, if I was more religious, I'd say he was a demon, but I'd rather believe in Aliens then demons to tell you the truth." Clark laughed. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't born in a seething pool of lava then." He shuddered. "Don't worry about it Clark, you don't have horns.well, if you really think this guy's a problem, talk to someone about it, or at least talk to Chloe!" Clark nodded. "He's rich, so, I think my best place is Lex.Yes, I know you don't like him.but he doesn't have horns either!" Jonathan laughed. "Okay, Son, I'll give you that point.if you think he can help, alright."  
  
Lex Luthor was somewhat sleepy as Clark walked in his office. "Ah, Clark, what can I do for you?" Clark smiled. "Well, Lex, there's this new guy in town, David, I think, and I think he's trouble with a capital T."  
  
Lex smiled. "Usually I'm the one they think is trouble. David you say, David Britton, he was on the news 2 years ago, I think he was in the midst of some trouble. I'll check him out for you, which is okay?" "Yea, thanks, Lex." Lex smiled as Clark left, and then dialed a number. His father, Lionel Luthor picked up the phone. "This better be important, Lex. I'm in a meeting." "Did you see the code on the call?" Lionel's voice registered surprise. "Oh, I see. Gentlemen, could you please leave for a few minutes." Lex heard the sounds of people leaving the room. He got back on the phone and said. "So He is there in Smallvile, hmm? This could be very bad; he could destroy us. " "He's the goddamned Devil, Father, you're the one who made the deal to bring him into the world." Lionel groaned. "I know, but look, as long as he doesn't say anything about us, he'll leave us alone. Look, we made the deal three years ago, we'll get it all worked out. He said he wouldn't bother us for at least five years." Someone burst into Lex's office, and Lex sighed. "Got to go, Dad, the you-know who just showed up." "Oh, shit!"  
  
Lex hung up and smiled his best smile. "So, what can I do for the Prince of Darkness?"  
  
Chapter 2 Clash of the Tiamats.  
  
David/Satan/etc smiled. "Well, Lex, it's good to see you too.how long ago was it." "Cut the bullshit, Lucifer, what do you want here?" David smiled. "OH, nothing much, some girl's immortal soul." "Who would that be, you already have Lucy Lawless', who else do you want? And why?" David laughed. "Oh, Alex, we go back so far, why, back when I was 18, we knew each other." "You were 18 for 3000 years." "Yes, well.anyway, you're no different, why, your father gave life to me, out of a willing son." Lex growled. "Yes, well, he was a fool." "Your father, or David for giving me a body?" "Both."  
  
"You're no better, Lex, you are partially my son, you know." "Don't ever, ever remind me of that unholy alliance." David laughed. "Okay, Alex, fine.Gee, some people aren't ever happy.well, if you must know, I'm going after a beautiful girl David knew for a long time, Chloe." Lex rose out of his chair. "If you so much as harm one hair on her body, so help me God, I will dismantle your body with a thousand different tools for a thousand different days, and lock your soul in a ball of energy, and launch it into the sun.! Don't ever GO AFTER MY FRIENDS!"  
  
David laughed. "Oh, please, I'm a Godlike being, you're not going to harm me.well, bye." He disappeared. "Oh, Fuck me running!"  
  
Chloe walked into her house, and saw David standing there, smiling. "Ah, Chloe, how are you?" "Fine, how are you, David?" David smiled. "Well, that's not important, I just thought I'd try and get a date for the town, unofficial of course." "Just because you have a crush on me, doesn't mean we'll go on a date. My God, you're 5 years older than me." David laughed. "I know, I know.Come on, we can go paint the town red." "Okay, but don't try anything."  
  
A few hours later, Chloe was laughing at David's juggling act. "Okay, that was bad." She said after he tried juggling a toy hammer and a baseball. "Hey, I've got to have a job sometime." She laughed. "I don't know what you do to me, but you're having an affect on me." "Oh, and if that is hard to do." "But.you know that." "Yes, yes, you're gay, well, bi-sexual actually, you told me a long time ago, okay, a year ago, but still. Hell, some people would think Lex is gay." Chloe laughed a riot. "Oh, God, that would be so funny.'I love you Clark!' Wahaha.oh, I want to write a story like that." "Wouldn't Lex sue your pants off?" "Maybe if I changed his name to Clex? Wahaha." David laughed with her. "You don't know how long it's been since we've had a good conversation. So, tell me, who's the girl you really like?" "Lana, but don't even think of telling Clark, he'll have three heart attacks and a stroke all at the same time." David smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't kill him, he reminds me of me.WAHAHA!"  
  
Chloe smiled. "At least you won't reveal my secrets." "Neither will you reveal mine." He smiled, and his face shimmered. "What? Man, I must be drunk." David stared at her and said. "No, you're not, come with me." She followed him out of the Talon, and into a dark alley. "Oh, great, we're in an alley.bad place Chloe!" She said, and then stopped as David slowly transformed in front of her, into an ungodly creature. "Be mine, Chloe, I can give you a kingdom far greater than Earth!" Chloe screamed. "What the Hell are you?"  
  
Clark was walking down the streets when he heard Chloe scream .He ran at super speed over to where he saw Chloe being accosted by El Diablo. "What the hell are you!" Clark cried out. Lucifer smiled. "Oh, something far greater than an alien like yourself, Clark. I'm the Devil.Come on, let's dance." He put up his fists, and Clark put us his, and punched him first. The first few punches barely rocking him back an inch. "Wahaha! I am God here!" He made a gun appear, and Chloe screamed. "Watch out Clark!" Lucifer smiled. "I'm just here to see that some secrets are broken. Tell her your secret, or I'll put a bullet in her brain." He smiled sadistically. "You bastard!" Clark rushed in front of Chloe, and pushed the gun out of the way. It flew out and dented a wall. He then pushed hard on Satan's chest, knocking him on the ground. "Well, you do have more strength than I though." The gun appeared in his hand again, and he fired three shots. Clark didn't have any time to react; he just stopped them. Chloe closed her eyes when she heard the gun go off and then looked up as Clark uppercutted the Devil five feet in the air. "CLARK!" Clark turned towards her, showing three holes in his shirt. "What's wrong, are you okay, Chloe?" Chloe gasped. "Your shirt.it's been shot, but not you.I don't understand." Lucifer looked down at them and said. "Well, my evilness is done.see ya!"  
  
He disappeared, leaving Clark with a revelation. That sometimes, even the devil himself has to play a little bit fair.and that this fight was to show Chloe his powers."OH, Son of a." Chloe looked at Clark and said. "Good thing I'm sitting down." She then fainted. Clark sighed. "Great."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Chloe was at the Kent farm, with Clark relating the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help him God. . "So, your parents found you in a field, you saved all those people. You're able to lift anything up, and I saw you uppercut whatever that was into the air, plus you can't be hurt, plus you can see people's skeletons, and you can travel at faster than the speed of sound? OH, man.no wonder you're always disappearing. Sometimes I wish I wasn't.oh hell, why."Clark looked at her "What's wrong?" "You're not the only one who likes Lana." Clark may have been dense, but he wasn't that dense. "OH.I see.. Well, does anybody else know?" "Just you and that thing that was David." Lex knocked on the door right as she said thing. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." "Oh, Lex, you wouldn't believe what Chloe saw. She said that she saw the Devil." "You were." Clark looked at her. "Oh, yeah, Lex, I saw the devil, he attacked me. It was creepy."  
  
Lex smiled. "After hearing from Clark about your new friend, I kinda checked up on him. According to a report somewhere where I won't tell you, David was fused with the Devil's spirit and soul.making him almost unstoppable. I'm glad you got away from him. And really, I though that my father was Satan. Damn, I'll disappoint him for sure now." They all laughed. "Heh, Lex, that's funny. I promise not to publish that in the Torch." "Oh, please, I would pay you to put in that my father was the Devil. You'd not believe how many religious men would come after him to kill him.hmm, maybe.nah."  
  
They all laughed again. "Well, I've got to go, so, see you around Chloe, Clark."  
  
The End, or is it. 


End file.
